


Together we make new memories and relive the old.

by melbopo



Series: Mel's Valentine's Day Prompts 2k18 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Valentine's Challenge, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: for my valentine's day prompt:magnus/alec + soulmates





	Together we make new memories and relive the old.

**Author's Note:**

> You can definitely read this fic without reading any of the other fics in the series/AU but honestly, it won't make as much sense without the background so I suggest you at least read the first one!

“What’s the date?” Magnus asks as signs the delivery receipt for Edom against the bar counter.

“February 14th.” The carrier answers.

“Shit.” Magnus mutters under his breath at the reminder. He hands the tablet back, nodding his head. “Thanks for the last minute delivery. Your efforts aren’t going unnoticed.”

The carrier nods curtly, “Thank you for the opportunity to do business.”

“I have a feeling your microbrew is going to be a popular choice among a certain base of our clientele. I’ll let you know how it goes.” Magnus dismisses the carrier with those words, sending a quick message to Maia about the small batch of Being of Water specific beverages that just arrived.

After the message is sent, Magnus checks the clock, reassured that he still has time to stop by the market before going home. He can’t believe he nearly forgot Valentine’s Day.

~~~

Magus puts his fingers into the five lock slots on the door, turning the lock to the right while activating his Gift with a small surge of magic to reveal himself to the security system. Under his fingers, the door slides to the right and into the wall, granting him entrance. As he passes over the threshold, he can tell that Alec is already home.

Magnus follows his nose to the kitchen where Alec is currently preparing some elaborate meal, ingredients spread out over every counter. He looks up from stirring a pot over a blue flame, body relaxing as he smiles at the sight of Magnus. “Welcome home.”

It’s been years and still this is the response that his mere presence brings. The feeling is a mutual one, though he feels that he doesn’t show his reaction quite so openly or honestly as Alec.

Magnus steps into the kitchen now, kissing Alec softly in greeting. “Thanks love.” Magnus pulls back, walking to the other end of the kitchen for a vase, “Dinner smells good.”

“Should be ready soon.” Alec replies easily as he watches Magnus walk away. Alec’s eyebrows pull down as he observes the bouquet of winter reds and chocolates in Magnus’s hands. “What’s the special occasion?”

Magnus rolls his eyes at Alec’s confused tone, “The occasion is only one of your _favorite_ holidays of the year of course. Since you’re the biggest romantic I know, I picked up your favorite flowers, white tipped red roses and frosted ivy, and chocolates, something sweet for us to share.”

Alec’s expression manages to become even fonder with wide eyes and mouth slightly ajar, he looks extremely touched by the gesture and Magnus wants to kiss the expression off. A part of him feels like Alec shouldn’t be so awed by the little gifts, that he should know that Magnus would do anything, big or small, to make Alec feel happy, loved, and safe.

Alec’s voice is even awed as he quietly remarks, “Yeah it is… I’m surprised you remembered.”

Magnus huffs out a laugh, “Of course I remembered. You start complaining every year the moment the fake read hearts go up all over town that people are trying to profit off of love and shame people for being single. Oh and that we should show our affections year round and not just once a year which is why I don’t understand how you still _love_ this holiday so much.”

Alec’s expression has evolved past awed to maximum giddiness as Magnus talks, eyes still wide and shining with a big, full toothed smile. Even Magnus’s teasing and calling Alec out about his opposing feels towards Valentine’s Day doesn’t diminish any of the happiness that Alec is broadcasting. “Yeah… that’s exactly how I feel.”

Satisfied with supplying the flowers with nutrition, Magnus now directs his entire focus to Alec, still confused about why he’s so happy that Magnus is right. He _knows_ Alec.

“But not here.” Alec continues, smile still wide at what that means exactly. “Valentine’s Day doesn’t exist in this universe...:”

“Oh… you’re right.” Magnus lets that sit with him for a moment. “I was wondering why I didn’t see those fake heart everywhere.” That gives Magnus pause, thinking back over all of his interactions today. “When I heard today’s date, the thoughts came to me and felt so real -like they were from last year.”

“It is real, just not from this lifetime.”

“Yeah? From one of our hundreds of shared past ones…” Magnys says slowly, letting that realization fully settle in him. It doesn’t seem completely farfetched either.

Alec shrugs, “I think it’s a shared theme of many which is probably why it feels to strong that it could be apart of this one. I don’t remember _everything_ from all our lives, just similar themes or memories tied to strong emotions.”

Magnus raises an eyebrow as he steps closer to where Alec rests against the counter, fire died out and pot long forgotten in lieu of the conversation at hand. Magnus pitches his voice low and coy, “Hmmm do you remember if we always celebrate Valentine’s day like this then?”

Magnus accents his question with an example: a gentle kiss to Alec’s lips.

Alec grins cheekily, “Hmmm I’m not quite sure… I might need a couple more kisses to jog my memory.”

It’s a request that Magnus gives into effortlessly and easily, similarly to how things feel with Alec: effortless and easy -like they’ve known each other their whole lives.

And they kinda have in a way.

A thought that no longer fills Magnus with unease but rather comfort, trusting in his energy and _their_ energy together. He tilts his head to deepen Alec’s soft kisses, a move that makes him smile into their kisses, joy radiating from every ounce of his being.

This isn’t the first memory that Magnus has remembered from their past lives either but the first one that felt so concrete that it could be from this one instead of just a gut feeling or a vague dream. Further proof to Magnus that Alec’s right: that their energies recognize each other throughout the universes and lifetimes, that they always find a way back to each other; that they are really and truly are _soulmates._

**Author's Note:**

> I love this AU and look forward to expanding on it more in the future :''') what about you??
> 
> this prompt and I are also on tumblr [here](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/171660387636/and-if-its-okay-since-im-so-in-love-with-your)!


End file.
